This invention relates to bis(4-anilinophenoxy) esters which offer protection to polymers, both saturated and unsaturated, vulcanized and unvulcanized, against the deleterious effects of oxygen. It also relates to methods for preparation and use of these materials and to the compositions formed by mixing these materials with polymers.
Phenolic amides have been used in the rubber chemicals field as age resistors and antihardeners. Some of the patents disclosing such compounds are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,414; 3,658,769; 3,767,628; 3,867,334; and 3,679,744.